It only hurts when I cry
by Panemsheik
Summary: Clary is in an abusive relationship with Jordan. Maybe Jace can bring her back from this tortured life.


**Title: It only hurts when I cry**

**Summary: Clary is in an abusive relationship with Jordan. Maybe Jace can bring her back from this tortured life. **

**Rating: T**

**Parings: Jace/Clary, Jordan/Clary, Brief Maia/Jace **

**Warnings: Mentions Abuse**

**Disclaimers: I do not own the mortal instruments. **

When I looked into the mirror I saw something I knew I would have to cover up before I met with my friends for breakfast. Gracing my face was bruise. Already purple. I went to touch it and flinched at the contact. It stung. Reaching down, I turned on the water and let it get cool. When it was cool enough I splashed some on my face. Hiding the tears that were beginning to appear. How did my life end up like this? Not too long ago I was in a perfectly happy relationship with Jace Wayland, a singer. We met when I heard him playing in central park. He was beautiful and had the voice of an angel. We hit off that day. We began to date shortly after that first meet. Things were going great until about three months into the relationship. He told me that his ex-girlfriend Maia had gotten pregnant and the only way that she would keep the baby is if he got back with her. How someone could use a baby to get a man is beyond me but I let him go. I didn't want him to lose his first child because of me. After I set him free, I met Jordan Kyle. He was a basketball player for the New York Knicks. At first he was the sweetest guys I had ever met, well besides Jace. He would take me places I had never been before, Paris, Mulan, Tokyo, and Beijing. Any place I dreamed of I was there. Then about two months things got bad. He was going through my things, looking for who knows what. He wouldn't tell me and he found a photo of Jace and I. I had told him about Jace a long time ago and he was cool with me dating someone before him. But I guess the photo was too much for him. I earned my first bruise that day. He apologized and kept saying that he was sorry and I believed him. He said that he would never do it again. He promised me that. And yet it happened again and again. My friends were worried about where I was getting all these marks from and I kept lying. I fell down the stairs. My cat attacked me. I fell off my bike. Those worked for a while until Jace entered my life again. Turns out Maia was lying the whole time. Jace wasn't the father of the baby and he left her as soon as he found out. But it was too late. I was in a committed relationship that I was too afraid to leave. Who knows what Jordan would do if I left him. I didn't want to think about that.

Snapping out of my thoughts I found my makeup and began applying gentle amounts to the bruise near my right eye. Once it was good. I turned off the water and headed out the door. I grabbed my jacket off the coat rack. Said by to Jordan and went to the café on twelfth where I always met my friends.

Jace was the first one there. He was sitting outside, sipping tea while reading a newspaper. He was the only one that I knew that still read print. I took a seat across from him. He looked over the paper and gave me a small smile while the waitress handed me a menu. I ordered and when she left Jace placed the paper gently on the chair beside him.

"Good morning Clary." He sounded as though he had just woken up. The waitress returned with my coffee.

"Good morning Jace." I added sugar and cream to my coffee. Stirring slowly as I looked around for everyone else. I felt Jace's eyes on me.

"What?" I questioned.

He chuckled a little. I missed that smile of his. So graceful. So warm. It always made me feel better.

"Nothing."

I returned to my coffee. Checking my watch every so often. Jace noticed.

"They aren't coming." He spoke softly. My gaze turned wide.

"Why?"

"I asked them not too."

I stopped stirring. I had never been left alone with Jace since we broke up.

"Jace." I started to say but he cut me off.

"I needed this time alone with you Clary. I'm worried."

I knew what he was talking about. He was worried about my relationship with Jordan. Everyone was.

"Jace. Everything is fine between Jordan and me."

"I know it isn't. He hits you Clary. And I am afraid for you. I want you to leave him Clary."

The statement sounded so easy. That all I would have to do is just walk away. That there won't be any repercussions if I do it. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't care if he saw. He knew this side of me. No one else had ever seen me cry before.

"Jace." My voice was cracking. I felt his hand encase mine. Everything was beginning to feel better for me. It always did when he was around.

Maybe I could do this. Maybe I could leave Jordan behind.


End file.
